Arena Introduction
The World 2- Arena Introduction In Arena of The World 2, you’ll compete with other players. Your scores decides your rankings. The higher rankings, the more rewards. Arena in The World 2 compose of Street Arena and Demon Arena. Street Arena Entrance: Slide the Guild screen to the left and you’ll see “Arena”. Click on it to enter the Street Arena. The open time of Street Arena is the first 20 minutes in every hour from 9:00-23:59 every day. In other time, Street Arena is at exercise mode where you can fight without consuming challenge times or getting any scores. The condition of entering Arena is that your Guild needs to reach Lv.5. Before you meet that condition, get strong so you won’t be easily knocked out of the Arena. Melee Match After you enter Street Arena, you’ll find Melee Match and Boss Match. Click Melee Match, you’ll have random combination with others: 1V1, 2V2, 3V3, 1V3 and 3~6 men melee. After the fight begins, you need to pay attention to one particular thing: tell your team mates and enemies apart. Don’t mess them up ‘cause it matters to the final scores. During fight, you can adjust Camera in the upper left corner until you have the best point of view. Or you can click on the enemy’s HP bar to keep tracking him/her. This way you’ll have a better winning chance. Boss Match ' ' If you seek more exciting games, you can try the Boss Match where you control a giant monster facing the challenge of other players. The rewards are more plentiful and the cost is required accordingly. Normal players need to spend some Silver having a Boss fight, but VIPs will have them for free. Street Arena’s Rewards ' ' After the fight is over, you’ll get Arena Points and Honor based on your performance. Arena Points: All players’ Arena points are ranked and rewards are decided by that ranking. The rewards will be sent to players at a fixed time each day and immediately after that, Arena points will reset to 0. Honor: You can spend Honor you earn in Arena buying stuff from Arena Shop. Honor won’t be reset but will be consumed in Arena Shop. Demon Arena Enter “World Map” at the right end of the Guild screen, then find Demon Arena. Choose 6-men Arena or 9-men Arena. Before the fight starts, you need to choose your enemy by clicking on its name. If you are not pleased with the given enemies, “Search” for other enemies. On the left of the battle screen shows your Total Power which will give you a clue to find suitable enemies. At the bottom is your battling squad. Each will go to battle in order. You can switch the order of two heroes by clicking both of them, and press “Edit” to choose different heroes to be in the squad. After it begins, the fight will be in auto mode and you can’t control your heroes. So be careful with the choice of heroes and their orders. During the fight, heroes enter the field according to their orders and only 3 heroes can be on the stage at the same time. When one dies, the next one fills his/her place. When time is up or the last hero in one party dies, the fight is over. The party who has more heroes alive wins. If they have the same number of living heroes, the one with more HP wins. Demon Arena’s Rewards If you quit during the fight, you won’t get any rewards of this fight. The rewards will be sent to your mailbox each day at a fixed time according to your ranking in Demon Arena. So try your best getting a nice place before that. When the ranking is higher than you’ve ever got, you’ll have extra rewards. There are many kinds of rewards and Demon Doll You can be listed at both 6-men Arena rankings and 9-men Arena rankings at the same time as long as you’re strong enough.